Efforts to more efficiently use display and storage space using floating shelving attached to walls drives a large industry focused on providing various systems, including boxes, bins, shelves, stacking systems, and similar components. For example, the Danver floating shelf and inner frame includes bent metal tabs that protrude perpendicularly from the wall into the room. Once a shelf is mounted onto the tabs, the weight of the shelf and anything placed upon the shelf puts increased downward pressure on the tab ends. This unnecessary pressure or weight over time tends to slowly pull the screws attaching the wall bracket out of the wall.
Similarly, the BigBoy 1150 includes protruding dowel arms which require mounting hardware into the wall and solid shelving sized to receive the arms. Mounting and assembly depends upon measuring and precise location of the mounting hardware (screws).
Some floating shelf and mounting brackets include the French cleat hanger assembly, which does not lend itself readily to shelf mounting due to the requirement of the cleat element having to be held by the shelf which almost assuredly dictates a solid (and heavy) shelf which again limits the weight of anything placed upon the shelf and which tends to come away from the wall over time.
While the above examples and other known storage solutions demonstrate various approaches to exploiting use of floating shelving on existing wall space, there remain opportunities for developing improved hanging shelf storage solutions that are more easily installed, more easily leveled, and more secure.
Accordingly, there is a need for addressing problems associated with providing display floating shelving on a planar surface that is easy to assemble and install.
There is likewise a need to improve the stability of floating shelving attached to planar surfaces without the use of a wooden or metal support arm or tabs extending from the planar surface.
There is a corresponding need for an apparatus, system and/or method for floating selves and mounting bracketing that is simple, inexpensive, secure and durable.
Further it would be useful if multiple features can be incorporated into one assembly for floating shelves to provide a scalable approach for hanging a hollow floating metal shelf assembly over a range of uses.